


Gavin (Doesn't) Want to Play

by sheronthekitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hurt and comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Vomit, rating for swearing, this is based off of the end of VR the Champions: Emily Wants to Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: After Gavin dies in the game they were playing for "VR the Champions", he has a panic attack. Its up to Michael to comfort him.





	

"She laughs when she leaves," Jeremy started to say. As scream zoomed in on the doll, and Gavin screamed, Jeremy repented, "never mind."

Gavin threw off the VR headset and placed it and the remotes on the ground. He was visibly shaking, and very unhappy. As everyone was laughting, he tried to walk away, but Ryan said, "Mic! You're still on the mic."

Gavin stepped back a step, took the mic pack out of his pocket, and dropped it on the ground. Then he unclipped the actual mic and put in on the grond next to the pack. He then sped-walked out of the room.

"Well, this has been VR the Champs," Jack laughed, throwing a thumbs-up in front of the camera, "Emily wants to play, and Gavin has left the room."

Michael interjected, "Gav-Gavin has left the building."

Jeremy started laughing as Jack said, "Gavin has literally left the building."

"Well done, Ryan, well done," Michael told the man.

They turned off the cameras and the microphones, and started laughing again. "Why was Gavin so scared? It wasn't that bad," Jeremy asked, collapsing on the couch. He ran a hand through his red hair, then down his face, still smiling.

"Gavin's a fucking pussy, that's why," Michael grinned, flopping down next to the other Lad.

Geoff stepped into the office, clearly confused, worried, and slightly annoyed. "What the hell happened?"

"What do you mean, Geoff," Jack asked, eyes narrowing.

"What. The. Hell. Happened?" Geoff demanded. "Gavin just ran out the front doors crying."

Everyone's joyous expressions fell, and they glanced at each other worriedly. "We were playing a scary game. I didn't think he was _that_ upset, though," Jeremy said, standing up.

"You know how he is with those types of games! You know of his anxiety! You still forced him to play?"

"We didn't force him, per _say_ ," Michael tried to defend, but Geoff cut him off.

"Gavin was pale as a sheet!" He slammed his hands against the desk, "He looked like he was about to have a panic attack, but when I tried to ask if he was okay, he shrugged me off, and took out the doors."

"Shit," Michael muttered, also standing. "I'll go see if he's okay." He took off at a half-jog out of the main office, and down the hall. He stepped out of the front doors, narrowing his eyes at the sudden onslaught of sun. ' _Where would've he gone?_ ' Michael looked around the parking lot, then towards Stage Five, where he saw Burnie stalking towards their office. He ran up to meet him. "What's up."

"You know very well whats up, Michael," he almost hissed. "Gavin came running into my office, in tears, moments away from a panic attack. What happened?" Michael shook his head, motioning inside.

"They'll tell you. Thanks for letting me know where he is."

As Michael took off toward Stage Five, Burnie called from behind him, "Michael, wait!" But Michael ignored the other man. He made it to the other building, and stepped inside. He made his way to Burnie's office, and when he got there he knocked on the door lightly.

"Gav?" he softly whispered, poking his head in. What he saw made his heart sink. Gavin was curled up in the corner, rocking back in forth, and breathing heavily. He whimpered, and screwed his eyes shut. Michael stepped into the office and closed the door gently behind him.

"Hey, buddy? You okay?"

"G-go aw-ay." Gavin wheezed in between short breaths. Michael crouched down beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. Against Gavin's wishes he pressed into the touch. His eyes were still closed, however, and Micheal took a gentle hand and grabbed Gavin's chin, turning his head towards him.

"Hey, look at me."

Gavin cracked open his eyes, but something spooked him, and he let out a weak scream and flinched. Gavin curled in on himself, breathing growing more panicked, and he let out a choked sob. "Make it go away," he said, repeating it over and over like a mantra.

"Make what go away?"

"THE GIRL!" Gavin cried.

"What girl?"

"THE _GIRL_ ," Gavin repeated. When he did so, he wretched, his emotions making his stomach a mess. Michael could see the shakes that wracked the boy's lanky frame, and he sighed. Gavin gagged again, and put his hands up to his mouth.

He gagged again, and vomit dripped from his fingers. Michael stood quickly and grabbed the trash can by Burnie's desk and thrust it under Gavin's head as he threw up again. Tears streamed from his tightly closed eyelids.

Michael sat down next to Gavin again, one hand around his shoulders as Gavin threw up into the trashcan. Soon it turned into dry-heaving, and Gavin laid his head against Michael's shoulder. "She gone?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"The girl's gone. You're okay."

Gavin shifted so he was in Michael's lap and he tucked his face into the crook of Michael's neck. Michael placed a kiss onto the top of Gavin's head and started petting his hair. Gavin let out a weak whine, mumbling something into Michael's neck.

"What was that?"

"I said," Gavin mumbled, taking his head out of Michael's neck, "thank you. For putting up with me. I'm sorry I over reacted."

" _I'm_ sorry. It's my fault. You shouldn't be apologizing." Michael then kissed Gavin's forehead, looking into his watery blue-green eyes. "Lets get you cleaned up."

Michael helped Gavin up, and walked him to the restroom, arm around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my other story but after watching the episode of VR the Champions, this popped into my head and I HAD to write it.
> 
> I apologize for any spelling mistakes or if they're out of character. This was written quickly, and wasn't edited.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
